An Old Flame
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Stephanie McMahon/Chris Jericho Fic. Cant think of a summary without giving away the story. read and review pretty please.


**I couldnt resist another steph/y2j fic. but to make this better im keeping it a oneshit. For the purpose of this story Aurora was born in 2002. Review please:)

* * *

**

I glanced at my watch 4:15; I should leave to pick up Aurora soon. I gathered the papers up off my desk and started to head for the door. Balancing my home life with work seemed to becoming more and more difficult. Not only did I have a little girl to take care of I now had to tiptoe around at work as well.

I spotted him talking to Shawn and did my best to avoid him, turning to go in the other direction even if it meant an extra 15 minutes to get to my car.

"Steph!" He called out. "Steph!" He said again.

I turned to meet those blue eyes, the same blue eyes I thought would be the death of my marriage, before it even got off the ground.

"Hi Chris." I mumbled walking away from him.

Chris Irvine better known as Chris Jericho to the world of wrestling fans. We were always friends right from the moment he walked into my fathers company in 1999. I ended up getting to manage him for a while which would be the downfall in us being friends.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're avoiding me?" He said jumping in front of me.

"I have to pick up my daughter." I said brushing him off.

"You mean our daughter." He said grabbing me by the wrists and spinning me around.

I shook him off. "Not so loud."

"What's the matter Steph?" He asked.

"You're the matter Chris, Shawn is right down the hall if he heard us, he would run and tell Hunter so fast."

Hunter or Paul again better known to you wrestling folk as HHH was my doting husband. A man who I loved but wasn't in love with. Don't get me wrong he was a good man a good father never laid a hand on me but something wasn't right and that something was Chris. He made me second-guess everything; the man could sell ice to Eskimos.

"So what if he did find out Steph then we could be together. Your dad can't stop him from leaving you."

Ah yes the dad thing. Many people are indeed under the conception that my dad Vincent Kennedy McMahon handpicked Paul for me. That wasn't 100 true, so he introduced us but it was my own decision to be with him. But as daddy always says he loved him first.

"Chris you know we can never be together."

Paul and I became inseparable almost instantly and it wasn't long until there was a ring on my finger. Even though I was engaged I remained close friends with Chris. Then the storyline happened. Me and Hunter we're getting divorced (before we were ever actually married.) and I was siding with my arch enemy Jericho. The story was suppose to be that I had whipped Jericho into my bidding by having an affair with him but Paul wouldn't allow the audience to believe that he wouldn't be aware of such a thing. In the end everyone looked bad. That was the thing I hated most about my time on camera, my father always gave Hunter too much creative control.

Somewhere along the way I developed real feelings for Chris, which is when the trouble started.

"But I'm in love with you Stephanie." He said as we entered the parking garage.

We had a heated affair, which I couldn't stop even if I wanted to. I was hopelessly devoted to Paul and my father but I couldn't keep myself or my heart away from Chris Jericho.

Then the unthinkable happened…I got pregnant. That was the moment I knew I had to walk away. My father would never accept Chris so I stayed with Paul and made him believe it was his baby I was carrying.

"I love you to." I whispered almost inaudible. I couldn't believe I was saying this to him.

He inched closer to me generating heat between us. He slowly leaned in and kissed me soft and gentle.

"I left Steph…I walked away from this company to let you and him be a family. But I can't stay away anymore."

I grabbed him by the collar of his dress shirt and pulled him into the back seat of my Bentley.

"What are we doing here Steph?" He asked while unbuttoning my blouse.

"I don't know. Lets just go with it." I said roaming my hands over his chest and kissing him hungrily.

"You don't know how much I've missed this." He told me running his hands through my hair. "Missed you."

I smiled.

We seemed like a couple of teenagers going at it for the first time. Taking time to explore each other never wanting the moment to end.

He ran his hands over my shoulders to my back unclasping my bra allowing it to fall joining my blouse. There wasn't much room in the backseat of my car so things were a little…uncomfortable to say the least.

"Your crazy beautiful." He breathed in my ear.

I positioned myself in his lap. "Make love to me…please." I whimpered against his chest before I ran my fingers through his newly cut hair riding out our orgasm.

"Tell me something…" He begged brushing a stray hair from my face so he could watch me.

"It was always you." I stammered in pleasure.

He filled me quickly and placed a hand between my legs edging me to my release.

"Chris…." I moaned collapsing against him.

When my breathing normalized again I quickly put my close back on and straightened out my hair. I climbed over the console to the drivers seat.

"I think you should go now."

He looked so confused.

"Come on zip up and go I'm late to get Aurora."

"Just zip up and go? Did we not just share something special."

I turned to look at him tears welling up in my eyes. "I love you Christopher."

He touched my face and smiled before he walked out of my car and most likely my life. It was because I loved him that I couldn't love him if that makes any sense. I wasn't going to jeopardize his career for my happiness he worked so hard to get where he is today. I knew we could never truly be together no matter what someone would always have something to say. And as much as I didn't care what people thought I couldn't put him through any pain I loved him too much.

I brushed the tear from my eye and turned the key in the ignition. Today was just a meeting with an old flame; A flame that just happens to be burning just as bright as ever maybe even brighter.

"Goodbye." I said to no one.

I arrived at the day care in moments to that little girl running into my arms. "Mommy." She squealed.

"Sorry I'm late." I told her.

I picked her up, the only thing that got me out of bed in the morning. Those blue eyes. Blues eyes like mommy and daddy.

"I love you mommy." She said snuggling into my neck.

She was the best part of me and the part of him that I could hold onto forever.


End file.
